<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backfire by annaxmims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265823">Backfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims'>annaxmims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:</p><p>Hey could you maybe write something where T.K. has a panic attack at the station and no one can calm him down but Carlos and his dad please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“TK are you alright?” Judd asked the younger boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK was sitting across from him on the rig, looking like he’d seen a ghost. His face was pale and he was shaking like a leaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TK look at me. TK.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger firefighter didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TK?” Paul tried. “Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?” Mateo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Let’s just get him back to the station and call his dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mateo and Paul helped a trembling TK out of the rig when they got back to the station. Marjan went to find him some water and Judd pulled out his phone to call Owen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Judd. What’s up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cap there’s something wrong with TK.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ran a call and when we got back on the rig, he wouldn’t talk. He was shaking and it didn’t even look like he could hear us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit Judd that's the beginnings of a panic attack. I’m on my way but it’s gonna take me a minute. Call Carlos. He knows what to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it Cap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judd hung up the phone and jogged up the loft where TK was seated on the couch. Marjan was trying to coax him to drink water but he was shaking too hard. His eyes were still unfocused and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TK? Hey look at me little brother,” Judd squatted down and grabbed TK’s hands. “You dad says you’re having a panic attack. It’s okay bud. I’m gonna call Carlos. You want Carlos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m gonna call him. Your dad is on his way okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos picked up the phone after two rings and Judd heard the sirens turn on before he could even finish his sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK whined when Judd tried to get up and gripped his hands tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s okay. I’m gonna come sit by you okay bud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judd moved from the floor to the couch and wrapped an arm around TK’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you bud. You’re gonna be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK’s slim shoulders were shaking under his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe with me TK alright? In and out, nice and slow. Good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judd guided TK’s breath while they waited on Carlos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the police officer jogged up the stairs into the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK reached for him immediately. Carlos pulled him off the couch and into the floor. He settled Tk between his legs with his back to his chest. He ran a soothing hand over his sternum as he spoke softly to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright baby. You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” TK whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad is on his way okay. He’ll be here any minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK nodded and Carlos rocked him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judd could see TK calming a little, some of the color coming back to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again with impeccable timing, Owen entered the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey son,” he dropped down to his knees in front of TK and took his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here. I’m right here. Just breathe with Carlos kid we got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen turned to look at Judd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened on that call to trigger him?” he questioned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know cap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The truck,” Marjan said. “When we were leaving a truck down the street backfired. It sounded a lot like a gun going off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen nodded and turned back to his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TK how you feeling buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” TK’s voice was still shaky but his breathing was mostly back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos helped him stand carefully and wrapped an arm around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get him home,” he promised Owen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Carlos. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos led TK out of the station and Judd turned to look at Owen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He‘ll be okay,” Owen said looking fondly at his son’s back. “Carlos has got him.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>